


In The Moment Kiss

by alliaskofyou



Series: Saphael Kisses [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood Drinking, But for good reasons?, Confused Simon Lewis, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Raphael Santiago, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative Clan, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Maybe it's in the middle of an argument or you just looked too beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.





	In The Moment Kiss

The hotel is starting to feel like Simon’s home (which is weird when you think about it because hotels are meant to be for when you are away from home.) He feels more accepted, welcomed by the rest of the clan. They’ve even taken to calling him “baby” to make fun of his youngness.

 

He's currently watching the Doctor Who Christmas Special with Stan and Lily, or Lily was with them, but she disappeared about five minutes ago with a smirk and a wink. 

 

Out of nowhere he feels a sprig of mistletoe whack him in the face. Lily stands behind the couch dangling the festive plant, occasionally letting it collide with Simon’s cheek. Stan sighs a “what the hell” and pecks Simon lightly on the lips. Simon blushes scarlet and grabs the mistletoe and throws it at Lily who runs away, her laughter echoing throughout the hotel.

 

Simon hears Raphael’s office door slam. He looks questioningly at Stan who smirks knowingly, “he’s just upset I got to kiss the baby before him.”

 

Simon groans and buries his face in a nearby pillow, praying for impossible suffocation.

 

\---

 

Simon knows he’s in love with Raphael. It was an immediate thing. He knew as soon as he betrayed the clan and felt the all consuming despair of not being around him, of not coaxing fond, exasperated smiles out of him, of not being cared for and looked after like he was a part of something bigger than himself.

 

Now that he’s back, he feels it more intensely than ever. He has to be careful, has to monitor every emotion he lets cross his face because he can’t let Raphael know. He’d think Simon is pathetic, probably avoid him at all costs, and Simon can’t go without Raphael. He’ll just have to survive with what he has now.

 

Unfortunately, the whole clan is aware of his unbelievably large crush and fully believe that getting Simon’s mind off of Raphael is the best solution, or that’s what Simon thinks they’re doing.

 

He thinks this is what they are trying to do as Trixie, one of the newer members of the clan (still older than Simon), climbs into his lap, almost spilling the cup of blood in his hand. She leans over and licks the corner of his mouth where a drop of blood leaked out past Simon’s lips. He hears whoops and hollers from those watching. He looks up and meets Raphael’s eyes. They glare at him harshly; he swears it’s the same stare Raphael gave him when the beam of light Izzy let into the hotel burned some of the clan members. It’s a look of utter betrayal, disgust, and agony, and Simon can’t bare to look at anymore. He diverts his eyes and is met with Trixie’s lips and the resounding bang of Raphael’s office door.

 

\---

 

The clan goes out to a club every Friday night so that’s how Simon happens to have a warm body pressed against him, eagerly grinding against his ass. Well, he’s not exactly sure how the clan going to a club resulted in this, but Lily decided to drag him onto the dance floor and introduce him to a striking vampire from the a clan up north. How could Simon say no?

 

Because if he focuses hard enough, he can imagine this stranger is Raphael, that the hands skimming up his torso are his, that the breaths against his nape are his. He exposes his neck, resting the back of his head against the man’s shoulder. He feels teeth graze his neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He opens his closed eyes to see Raphael staring at him, at them. His eyes are hollow and he’s staring at Simon as if he’s the sole cause for all of his pain. Simon’s legs are already stumbling toward Raphael when he hears the scoff of the other vampire as Simon leaves his grip. He sees Raphael’s eyes widen in realization of Simon’s intentions and he bolts out the door. Simon follows and collides with him at the exit.

 

“Raph-”

 

“Shut up, fledgling.” Simon flinches, Raphael hasn’t called him that since he’s come back to the hotel.

 

Simon persists by grabbing Raphael’s shoulder. Raphael rips himself from Simon’s grasp, grabs Simon’s wrist and drags him into the nearest alley. He shoves him against the wall and takes measured steps backwards, away from him.

 

“Raphael, what the fuck is going on?”

 

“I do NOT want to talk about this. Leave. Me. Alone.” He jabs his finger into Simon’s chest with each word and turns to leave, but Simon steps in front of him.

 

"You're brooding - which isn't all that abnormal - but you're also avoiding me and you’re storming out of every room I’m in.” Simon snaps, “What is wrong?”

 

Raphael’s eyes harden and his smile turns vicious, “Whatever game you’re playing, Simon, I don’t want to play.”

 

“What on earth are y-”

 

“You know how I feel, damnit Simon, don’t play stupid. You know how I feel and yet you taunt me.”

 

“How you feel about what?”

 

Raphael gives him a withering look. “About you, idiota.”

 

Raphael’s anger leaves him. He looks exhausted and vulnerable, and Simon can practically hear his heart shattering.

 

“Stop making me jealous, Simon. It’s not cute. It’s not funny. It’s torture and if I have to see y-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Excuse me?” The anger ignites in Raphael again but Simon doesn’t care. Raphael has just admitted he has feelings for him.

 

“You like me.”

 

“Simo-”

 

“Like like me.”

 

“If you’re going to act like a chi-”

 

Simon silences Raphael’s words with the press of his lips. Raphael doesn’t move at first but his lips soon begin to eagerly slide against Simon's, pressing and sucking and Simon can’t get enough. Raphael backs him against the wall causing Simon to open his mouth and Raphael’s tongue to swipe in. He takes Simon’s bottom lip between his teeth and drags his teeth to the top, piercing the skin with a fang. Blood oozes out from the small wound and Raphael licks and sucks. Simon fists his hands in Raphael’s hair and pulls, evoking a breathy moan from Raphael’s lips. He releases Simon’s mouth and trails hot, wet kisses down the side of his neck. Simon puffs out the misunderstandings between inhalations. “The clan instigated the things you saw - ah Raph -” Raphael sucks a delicious bruise into Simon’s quick-healing skin. “I didn’t know you ha- liked me or else I might’ve done something mu-much sooner.” Raphael finds his way back up to Simon’s face and meets his eyes. Both their mouths are bloody, even Simon’s neck, but their happiness is enough to make both of them forget the mess.

 

Raphael leans in close and pecks Simon’s lips. “First, I’m going to murder the whole clan. Then,” he kisses Simon with such force, such intent, that Simon’s glad he has the wall for support, “I’m taking you to bed.”

 

“How about we don’t do the first thing and, instead, immediately do the second?” Simon laughs as Raphael licks up the side of his neck.

 

“Mmmm, already looking after the clan? You’ll make a great boyfriend.”

 

Simon’s laughter echoes throughout the alley and carries to a pouting Stan who hands a smirking Lily twenty bucks.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one! Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
